Present battery charging systems typically operate with the battery installed in the operating system. When the battery is depleted of charge, the battery charging system is attached to the battery to provide a DC charging voltage thereto. Typically, the DC supply can also power the operating system, with the charging operation performed in the background. However, design constraints for consumer products typically require that the power supply be designed with its current limit at a value less than the maximum anticipated load. For most situations, this is acceptable. However, in certain situations the combination of the current drain due to battery charging and the current drain due to system operation may exceed the current capabilities of the power source. For example, if an individual is utilizing a battery powered razor with a rechargeable battery and the battery runs down, that individual may wish to plug in the power adapter/charger and continue shaving. Under this condition, the battery is seriously depleted and will therefore place a high current load on the charger. Although the charger can usually handle the charging operation, when the individual wishes to continue shaving at the same time that the depleted battery is charging, this typically will exceed the current limits designed into the charger, this resulting in failure of the charger. Current systems do not provide for arbitration to insure that the current supplied to the battery is minimized or regulated during system operation.